


Peter Parker's Terrible Day At The Tower

by UngratefulCupcake



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, Field Trip, Field Trip to Avengers Tower, Iron Dad, Midtown High, Peter Parker can fight, Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Freeform, Sleepy Peter Parker, Stark Tower, Tony Stark/Iron Man - Freeform, Tony is a dad, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngratefulCupcake/pseuds/UngratefulCupcake
Summary: Peter's class go on a field trip to Stark Tower, however Peter can't go. Instead he spends the day at home with his dad (Tony) and family. He's definitely surprised when he finds out the field trip is where he lives!





	Peter Parker's Terrible Day At The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is Tony's biological son in this, and his real name is Peter Stark. He goes by the name Peter Parker though and lives at the Tower.
> 
>  
> 
> Please Do Not Repost

"Alright class, get off the bus!" Mr Harrington called. Everyone was so exited that they practically ran off the bus bumping into each other. All of the students looked up at the tower in awe, thinking about how great it was going to be to be able to go inside The Stark Tower. 

Except one person, who wasn't there: Peter Parker. When they were handed the letters for their parents or guardians to sign, it didn't tell them where the trip was, only when and that it was a surprise. Of course everyone, including Peter, had been excited about the trip, however when Thursday came (the day before the trip) of course Peter had forgotten to bring his to class and wasn't allowed to go on the trip.

That same night he had gone home to Tower and everyone had noticed something was wrong

FLASHBACK

"Ok kid, what's wrong. You've been quiet since you got back from school." Tony said as soon as Peter sat down at the table.

"And don't say it's nothing, because we've all noticed it too." Steve than added.

Peter looked around the table to see everyone staring at him expectantly, so he decided to just answer with the truth. "Well, I forgot to take my slip with me to school for the field trip tomorrow, so now I can't go."

"Well where is it?" Tony asked knowing he could just buy the place for his son. 

"I don't know. The letter didn't say." He answered gloomily.

"I'll tell you what, you can work with me tomorrow in the lab and my presentation/Q&A thing and train with the others all day. That's better than going to a practically empty, boring old school, right?" Tony proposed cheerfully to lighten the mood.

Peter smiled and looked up "really? I'd love to do that, Thanks Dad!"

END OF FLASHBACK

So now Peter was in a lab on one of the lower levels with his dad, waiting for a tour group to show up. He didn't get much sleep though since last night he was up all night, working on a project for his suit. That's why Tony suddenly felt a small head resting on his shoulder causing a light smile to form on his face.

\------

As the group walked into the large building, they were met with a women who than introduced herself as their tour guide. 

"Hi, I'm Alicia and I'll be your tour guide today. When I read out your names come and get a lanyard and put it around your neck. These give you access ,if with me, to some parts of the tower." She began reading the class' names.

Once they were all set, they headed straight to the elevator. 

"Hello Jarvis, can you take us to floor 24 please." Alicia asked the ceiling, earning a few confused looks from the students.

Than the elevator started moving and before the doors opened something announced "you have arrived at floor 24, enjoy your tour." Quite a few people jumped in surprise making Alicia laugh a little. 

"That's just the Tower's AI Jarvis, I'm sure you've all heard of him." 

At that she walked out of the elevator and began down a corridor, whilst explaining a bit of what was going on in the rooms they could see. They stopped at a room with a glass window. 

"It looks like Dr Banner is working on something today" The whole class turned to get a look through the glass "wait, is that The Bruce Banner" a few student asked.

"Yes it is, he stays here at the tower with the rest of the Avengers and sometimes comes down to do work." She explained.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, smoke covering the entire room and a very irritated looking Bruce Banner.

"Um..well lets move on." Alicia pushed the students to carry on walking. The were a few whispers about what had just happened and some laughing at his reaction, until they finally came to a stop.

"Okay guys, we are about to go into this lab and see Tony Stark explain some of his work where you can all ask questions about anything to do with Stark Industries. Oh, and mini-Stark will be there too, so expect to see a younger boy as well. Any questions before we go in?" Alicia explained to the group. 

One person raised their hand and asked "Why are they called 'mini-Stark'?" Everyone seemed interested in what the answer to this would be.

"Oh," She laughed a bit, "That's just a nickname everyone here at the tower gave him since he's always with Tony and we're pretty sure he's actually his son, if not than they definitely act like it."

This bit of information intrigued everyone, as no one new anything about Tony Stark having a son or anything close to one. Before Alicia had a chance to tell them to go into the room JARVIS suddenly spoke from the ceiling, "Miss Alicia". "Um, yes JARVIS?"

"Mr Stark has ordered me to ask you to not be too loud when entering the room as the Young Stark seems to have fallen asleep." JARVIS informed them.

"Ok. Thank You Jarvis." Alicia replied as she turned towards the class and ushered them into the room "you all heard that."

\-----

Sure enough, when they walked into the room they saw a young boy their own age sat down leaning on the Tony Stark's shoulder fast asleep. Tony would've gotten up to greet them, but he didn't wake his kid so..no. Than, Tony looked up at the group and saw lots of confused and shocked faces making him confused as well.

"Hi. As I'm sure you all already know I'm the brilliant Tony Stark. Now, I would get started but I'm slightly confused as to why you all look kinda shocked..so, anyone wanna explain?" Tony looked for answers immediately.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Someone from the group yelled, than realised they'd been asked to be quiet "what is Parker doing here?"

"No yelling, and how do you guys know Pete?" Tony asked slightly annoyed at the boys tone of voice and how loud he was being. After looking back at Peter than to the group again he realised that he was still asleep so it was okay.

"Oh, well I'm Flash and Peter goes to our school." Flash stopped there as he wouldn't dare to insult Peter in front of Tony Stark who was letting him use his shoulder like a pillow.

Oh so this is the infamous Flash Thompson? Tony thought to himself whilst glaring at the boy.

"Ok, well I'm guessing Alicia already told you why he's here" He looked at her for confirmation in which she nodded "so you already know."

At that, Steve suddenly walked in- which caused a lot of whispers and "oh my god is that Captain America"s 

"Hey Tony, JARVIS said you needed me for something?" Steve quickly got to the point so he could leave and go back to what he was doing before.

"Oh right, can you take Peter to his room please. And try not wake him up." Tony asked with smile running his fingers through the boys hair.

Steve walked over and carefully picked him up bridal style, whilst saying sure and than leaving back through the door.

Steve managed to get Peter back to his room and into his bed without the boy waking up, despite his enhanced senses which he thought probably would. 'Must be tired' Steve thought and than left the room. 

Meanwhile, Tony explained the basic parts of some Stark tech for about 40 minutes and than answered the groups questions for the next hour.

\-----

After looking through some labs for an hour and than another hour lunch break, Alicia announced something to be group, "hurry up everyone, we're going to one of the Avengers' training rooms and I just heard that they're actually there at this very moment!"

There were a few "omgs" and "hurry ups" and lots of excited squeals until everyone finally settled down and followed Alicia to the training room. 

As soon as they got to the viewing room outside the training room everyone pushed to get to the front of the glass and stared through in amazing.

"Oh my gosh, Captain America's sparring against Hawkeye!" A few of the kids yelled out. Sure enough Captain America had just hit Hawkeye with his shield pushing him back a bit, when Hawkeye quickly reacted by shooting 3 arrows at him instead. However Captain America stopped two with his shield and dodged one.

Whilst this was going on, some of the other students (including Flash) had noticed two other people sparring on the other side of the room. "Wait..That's Peter!!" Someone yelled getting some more people's attention too. "Why the heck is Parker fighting The Black Widow?!" Of course that comment was from Flash. 

"You gotta do better than that Peter" Natasha huffed out before she caught the punch Peter just threw at her and threw him to the ground instead. But before he hit the ground, Peter put his hands on the ground and launched himself at Natasha. As she wasn't expecting this, they both went to the floor with Peter's arm over Natasha's neck keeping her pinned down and him winning this session.

"Ha, seems like I can do better than that." Peter stood and reached a hand out for Natasha, which she took.

"Don't get get too cocky, you just surprised me." She said with a smile.

Suddenly there was a yell and Peter instinctively turned around immediately and grabbed an arrow without even realising what he had done yet. "Sorry Pete. You okay?" Steve looked at him, a bit of worry in his face. "I should have stopped that instead of dodging it."

Having finally realised what just happened, Peter replied "Oh, ye, I'm fine. Spider instincts remember?" He gave a reassuring smile.

"Ok"

Hearing that confused everyone in the viewing room. To anyone who didn't know that Peter was Spiderman of course that was going to be confusing. And unfortunately for the four Avengers, they still hadn't noticed their audience.

BOOM! Suddenly half the wall near the door came crashing down revealing a giant Hulk storming through the wall. Everyone in the viewing room screamed and began to panic, however none of the four heroes had yet to notice them. 

"HULK SMASH!!!" Hulk roared and waved his fists around making Steve, Clint and Natasha have to quickly and only just dodge, whilst Peter wasn't that lucky and ended up getting hit and smashing through the window outside. "PETER!!!" The three Avengers yelled in unison. The group still in the viewing area watched in horror as their friend  
or classmate was thrown out of a window and falling to his death..or so they thought. Clint fired a shock arrow at the Hulk and Steve threw his shield knocking him to the ground. Natasha ran to the edge were the window had been smashed by Peter, and looked down before running backwards quickly. Suddenly Peter came flying back through the window on a web and landing gracefully in a crouch.

"Good thing I had my web shooters with me!" Peter explained pointing to his wrists.

"Ye, that was a close one." Natasha said 

"Oi! Spidey-boy, web up the big green guy will ya! It isn't getting any easier to hold him over here!" Clint yelled from the other side of the room.

"Oh right!" Peter jumped onto the ceiling and crawled above the Hulk before webbing him in place. "Sorry bud."

\----

Tony came in, and after a while they managed to get the Hulk to calm down and turn back to into Bruce Banner again.

Peter's spidey sense went suddenly causing him to turn around and face the direction his instincts were telling him to. Right there. Behind a window. In the viewing area. Were. His. Classmates. Shit. (Sorry Steve). They had just seen him, as Peter Parker, get thrown through a window, swing on a web, crawl on a roof and web up the Hulk. Shit.

He couldn't tell if they looked confused, terrified, shocked or all of the above. And than, they instead came running into the room.

"Um..Dad..." Peter worriedly turned to look at his father and mentor for help.

Seeing his face Tony looked him behind his son to see a group of utterly shocked and speechless kids. Shit (sorry cap) he thought. That was Peter's class.

He stood next to and put and arm around Peter and faced the group. "So before I say anything, I would like to remind you all about the papers you signed before coming here saying that you cannot talk about anything you've seen or heard here in this Tower. If I find out that you do (which by the way I will) than I will destroy you lives, make sure you never gets jobs and never get into any universities. Am I clear." Tony spoke very sternly.

"Well said" Steve joined them. "I suggest asking any questions about Peter now since it's your only chance." 

Every hand in the now destroyed room went straight up in he air as everyone wanted answers. Steve picked someone from the crowd.

"So does this mean that Peter's Spiderman?" Someone asked the one question everyone was thinking.

"Yep" was Tony's simple answer

"Is he also your son?"

That caught him of guard a little but he answered truthfully "yes. Peter is my biological son. His real name is Peter Stark."

"How did you get your powers?"

Tony turned to look at Peter, signalling for him to answer this one. "Well..um..I was bitten by a radioactive spider." He answered nervously.

"Wow. So what exactly are your powers?" Another person called out.

"Well, I have: enhanced strength, reflexes, flexibility, hearing, eyesight, touch (so senses), spider instincts, I can stick to almost any surface and this thing that I call my spidey sense that warns me of any danger near me." Peter answered more confident now.

"Okay that's enough. Now it's time for you guys to go." Steve started.

"Capsicles right. Tours over kids. Now get outta here." Tony said and they all quickly ran out the door.

"Oh my god, I thought I was gonna have s heart attack." Peter sighed.

"Don't worry kid, you'll be fine." Tony ruffled his hair. "Now who wants to order pizza?"


End file.
